Crest
The crest (紋章, Monshō) refers to the symbol which members of the Tron Family have on their body. III's crest is green and on his left hand, IV's crest is purple and on his right hand, V's crest is blue and on his forehead, and Tron's crest is pink and on his forehead. When the crests light up, they make a similar noise to the Signer birthmarks in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The hues of the crests are also identical to the colors of Team Ragnaroks' Rune Eyes in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Also, it is interesting to note that the crests seem to be based off of different things. For instance, III's crest resembles a flower, IV's crest resembles fire or lightning, V's crest resembles a staff or water, and Tron's crest resembles an eye. Behavior General abilities and overview When a Duel starts, the crest appears on the owner's respective body part and it allows the owner to resist the influence of the "Numbers". The crest also prevents "Number" cards being taken away from the owner, as when Kite Tenjo's Photon Hand technique is nullified by IV's crest, or III's which protected him from Astral. When III used his crest to protect his "Number" card, he was able to see Astral for a brief moment. using his crest to open a portal around IV.]] The owner is also able to literally disappear while using this symbol as IV disappeared with a wind gust, III with a blinding light, and Tron with a short blackout. A crest can open some kind of portal, which then dematerializes its owner or another crest owner from one place and re-materializies them to another place. On the other hand, the portals can be used for communication, as the sound also travels through them. This way, the portal stays opened until a message is transmitted or conversation is finished. Also, the power of a crest is limited in respect of its ability to control a "Number" card. This is clearly seen when III received the power of Tron's crest just so that he could use "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlando". However the transfer did not come without a price as in return III suffered both physical and psychological damage. Lastly, a crest's power can be negated by the Emperor's Key in combination with the power of the "Numbers". V V's crest is shown to be able to perform any actions with the help of his mind, such as taking control of someone or levitating someone. After defeat by Kite Tenjo, his crest faded or lost its power. Tron In order to obtain Hart Tenjo's powers and memories, Tron initiated a ritual to transfer his powers to himself, which caused his crest to appear in a high-size under Tron and Hart while the ritual was on going. He can give away part of his powers to another crest owner via the same method, but he himself doesn't need to participate the ritual. When Tron gained the ability to produce a small, but strong energy ball after the ritual, he was able to use his own crest to control it. He also uses his crest for cheating in a Duel, as he can see Set cards and their effects. Tron is capable of sending his opponent in a Duel into despair by erasing the opponent's memories of what was most important to him/her and other events, which can cause emotional breakdown on them. He can also affect the augmented reality, as seen when he set a virtual forest on fire or chained Yuma. Tron's crest is capable of inserting false visions into the mind of another person. He was able to modify Shark's memories of his sister's accident, so that he believed the perpetrators to be Yuma Tsukumo and Dr. Faker. After winning the duel against Kite, Tron uses his crest in order to take his Numbers. III After III gained powers from Tron, III's crest became capable of affecting the augmented reality. The crest dressed him into a Roman-style armor, and becomes capable of sending his opponent in a Duel into despair. It can also at the same time erase the opponent's memories of what was most important to him/her and other events, which can cause negative effects on them. III is also able to see and bind Astral with chains to his Field Spell "Chronomaly City Babylon", which then produce some kind of electric shocks to torture Astral. This way, Astral becomes visible to others and electric shocks can kill him if they are too strong. However, it can also revive him when its power is combined with the "Numbers" inside Emperor's Key. III can also send shock waves at targets or capture a group of people by surrounding them with pillars connected with electricity. Gallery Crest - III.png | III's Crest IV's symbol.jpg | IV's Crest V's Crest.png | V's Crest Tron Crest.png | Tron's Crest References Category:Body markings Category:Abilities